Worthless
by madison2209
Summary: The Domino effect has always intrigued me... This is the tale of an event triggering memories from Brian's childhood which explain so much..


_**There are some things you just need to know…**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't own QAF = ( BoO-HoO_

_**Warnings-**__ umm… Male/Male… honestly it should be neccisary for me to tell you that, since you wouldn't be here if you didn't like that sort of stuff, violence… Oh and swearing… A LOT of swearing =)_

_**Set- **__When Justin's dad bashed up Brian… umm season 1 episode… 8?? I think lol…_

_**ENJOY =)**_

I fucking hate that fucking car. Whoever that idiot was… even it was Justin's father… I so want to bash right now. Justin went to get into the other side, while I unlocked the stupid car. "Hey… you fucking pervert" The guy started kicking me and I heard Justin yell "dad!" Fuck… it was his fucking father that was doing this to me… Justin tried to get the idiot away from me. When he finally did, Mikey, Emmett and Theodore helped me up. I tried getting that motherfucker, but they held me back. "It's his dad! Stop it" said Emmett I know it's his fucking dad, that doesn't stop me from wanting to hurt him. "That's it Justin… that is it… you come home with me right now, or you never come home again" What kind of a father would ask his kid that? Wait… my father… actually no… he would say worse…do worse. Of course Justin would run home to his mother… "Fuck!" I yelled, already knowing he was going to leave, and never come back "never again" Wait… did I just hear that? "Did you hear me…? I said NEVER AGAIN" Obviously I did. I walked forward, not to hit that asshole, but to calm down Justin, but the guys held me back. They were all as shocked as me though. Justin looked as though he was about to collapse or something, and the guys FINALLY let me go… Justin's dad had left anyway… "Justin" I said calmly. I collected him in my arms. I knew he was about to cry, and he pushed away from me. I let him get in the car. The guys were all silent.

I was checking my injury's in the mirror "I'm lucky I still have all my teeth" I said. "And no black eye" "how do I look?" I asked Justin. "Great…you always look great" he said. I started to walk out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry… for my dad and everything" he said. "Yeah well… sorry's bullshit" I said. He shouldn't be sorry. That fucking asshole Craig is the one that will be sorry anyway. "Look… I didn't mean to cause you any problems" he said as he followed me as I limped to the fridge. I disregarded that comment, and just stared at him "well, I'm gunna go" he said. "Where?" I asked him "I… don't know… I'll find someplace" he said. Bullshit. He almost got out the door. "Justin" I said. What was I doing? Why was I helping him? He came back to look at me. "You can stay here" he started to walk towards the bed "on the sofa" I said as I grabbed his hood. I went to get him a blanket. I knew he must feel like crap. I went back him. He had his head in his hands. "Your not crying is you?" I asked him. He looked up. "I'm not just some scared little faggot" he said "no…you'r not… your pretty brave actually, standing up to your father like that" a lot braver than I ever was. "Now get some sleep" I gave him the blanket I went back to my own bed. Fuck I was in so much pain. I got comfortable and heard Justin get into my bed. I rolled over and he looked at me hopefully. I pulled the covers over him and rolled back over.

I woke up early to the sound of Justin whimpering. Any other day I would've smacked him in the head with a pillow and told him to shut the fuck up, but something stopped me from doing that. I rolled over, and he saw I was awake. "Oh… uh… sorry for waking you… umm go back to sleep" he said, shakily.

"Justin" I started "I'm fine…" he said "bullshit… I wasn't born yesterday" I told him. "Now tell me what the fuck is wrong or I will throw you out." I said harshly. I wasn't really going to throw him out, I wasn't that heartless. "Its nothing… it's just my dad…I'm just a little… upset about that… I mean, he hates me, what you would do if your dad hated you" he said quietly. "Justin… my dad… he did hate me" I said quietly He looked at me. "Well at least your dad didn't hit you" he said. Holy shit. That basted hit him. Motherfucker. "Justin… do you mean to say that you don't know?" I asked him. "Know what?" he said innocently. I took a deep breath. "Justin… my dad, he beat me on a regular basis… here look at this" I lifted my shirt up to show him a scar I had got from dear old jack glassing my side. "Honestly, how did you not notice that before?" I asked him "umm… I did see that scar… I just didn't have the guts to ask you about it" he said "yeah, well… that's what my father did to me; he threw a beer bottle at me. And he broke a few ribs, and my arm once, he used his belt on me almost daily, he hit me, kicked me, punched me, you name it, he did it… and that's why I'm letting you stay. I know you must feel like shit, to know that someone that you thought cared about you would do something like that" I finished my speech and looked at Justin. He looked shocked. "Brian… what did you do?" he said "usually I left, went to Debbie's, and she would fix me up… when I was bleeding she would put the bandages on me, and when I had broken bones, she would take me to the hospital. She would let me stay with her and Mikey the night so I could let jack calm down a bit. But I never stood up to him like you stood up to your father" "But… why didn't your mother stop him?" "She… she just stayed away. Once or twice she tried but, after jack hit her once she started to back away a bit. And Claire, my sister, she spent most of the time locked up in her room, ignoring everything that ever went on." Justin was silent. I looked down at him and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "Justin" I said quietly. "Brian… I didn't know… and now that I do… it really explains so much!" he said "what… the fact that I refuse to love is all because my father taught me that when you care about someone enough… they are only going to hurt you" the painful lump in my throat was getting bigger. Justin's hand rose to his mouth. I looked away. There was NO way I was going to cry in front of him. We sat in silence for a few minutes when finally Justin spoke. "Brian… there will always be people that care about you enough that they would never dream of hurting you like that" A tear rolled down my cheek. Justin noticed this. He wiped it away, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I breathed out shakily. He hugged me. He didn't say anything, and I was glad. We just sat there, hugging, while I sobbed quietly. I know I know…. Completely out of character. But when your childhood was as messed up as mine, sometimes you need to hear that you are cared for, even if it isn't shown that often.

_**PLEaSe rEvIeW! =) =) =) =) =) =)**_


End file.
